Alan Scott (New Earth-Forty Seven)
History The Origin Alan Scott was born to white collar parents in Metropolis, where he grew up. His life was ordinary until he turned 18 and began attending college for a degree in business. He would graduate and travel to Gotham City, where he would start the Gotham Broadcasting Company. During this time he would find a strange green gem that he would fashion into a ring. He would swear that the gem had luck associated with it and made him feel powerful. Scott would grow his media empire from the ground up in Gotham with extreme success. He would eventually meet and marry a woman named Rose Canton and father, twin children, who they named Jennifer-Lynn and Todd Scott. At the age of 28, Alan's luck would run out and his happy life would come to an end. He would board a train leaving Gotham for a meeting in Metropolis, but would forget to bring his lucky ring along with him. The train would be held up by armed thugs, who ordered everyone to hand over their valuables. Alan would resist and attempted to subdue the men, but was instead shot and killed in the process. The thugs would through him off the train as it passed Slaughter Swamp, where his body sank into the murky and dark waters. Shortly after his death, Alan's body would be altered by the swamp by the natural force known as The Grey. His body would revive, but his mind was changed and no longer remembered his former life. In fact the only thing he remembered was the poem he read in the train car before he died, which was Solomon Grundy. This small fact cemented that he was no longer the man he once was, but was now a giant walking corpse and servant of The Grey. Villainous Career The Gray Ghost Weeks passed after Alan's resurrection and he would grow accustom to roaming Slaughter Swamp, while reciting the poem of Solomon Grundy in an emotionless and consistent chant. This aimless wandering would eventually bring Alan into contact with a trio of mobsters attempting to bury a body. They would be spooked by Alan's sudden appearance and attempted to shot him. The bullets only lodged into Alan's chest and angered him, he would charge the mobsters, while shouting the poem. He would killed two of the mobsters, while the third one drove off in their car. This contact would lead to word getting out that a monster named "Solomon Grundy" was in Slaughter Swamp and would kill anyone who entered. This rumor would draw multiple people to the swamp looking for the so called "monster" to either kill it, take a pictures to sell, or capture it. Alan, now going by Solomon Grundy would attack any of these thrill seekers and would kill most of them, leaving those he didn't terrified and in shock. His actions would eventually draw the attention of Gotham's newest vigilante, the Gray Ghost, who began hunting Grundy to stop the killings. Category:Males Category:Zombies Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Magic Resistance Category:Magic Allows Powers Category:Invincibility Category:Resurrection Category:Energy Absorption Category:Super Stamina Category:New Earth-Forty Seven Category:Created by Shiplord13 Category:Deceased Category:Inspired by DC